brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c57s01
Text Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief as she settled down against the bedding in the den, shaking her head out briskly as the stitching over her features stretched slightly: not with stress, but only with her wide smile as Innocence burbled softly and pawed at her quietly. Scrivener and Luna both gazed warmly at the mare, then laughed even as she said for the thousandth time: “Thank you.” “Oh, stop it.” Luna shook her head with a grin, but there was a faint, pleased blush on her features all the same as she stepped forwards and nuzzled the mare warmly. “Look at thou, beautiful mare... 'tis been only a little over a week and already thou art back on thy hooves, even if thou hast... a few more stitches than usual. But fear not, thou art still beautiful.” Twilight blushed a little at this, shifting a bit but smiling softly in appreciation all the same as she looked up at the two quietly. Scrivener and Luna only gazed back at the new mother softly, and then the violet mare turned her eyes down to Innocence: dressed not just in a little diaper and her cute, pink little onesie, but with little mittens and booties over her claws to stop her from scratching herself. She was a little more active already, burbling a little, but not developing much faster than Antares had been, still spending most of her time grasping at things and feeding on breastmilk. She cried a little sometimes, but Luna and Scrivener had always been quick to soothe her, using a variety of tricks they had picked up while taking care of Antares as a baby. Not that they weren't both glad that Twilight was here to help out now... they'd both forgotten just how draining it was to try and take care of a baby. Antares was helping out as he could, too, but he was a little exhausted himself, far from used to being around a baby and only just now beginning to understand what he was in for. And he at least didn't have to live according to the baby's schedule like his parents did. Now and then he looked after the baby for a few hours, though, so that Luna and Scrivener could have a few moments of privacy with each other, which they appreciated more than they could say. Now Twilight was back, though, and Scrivener had never been more happy there were three of them than they were at this point. That, and Twilight seemed to have already formed a natural bond with her daughter that let her understand what the filly was crying for when, and she was so loving, and gentle, and simply... good. Of course, it probably helped that Twilight didn't have to deal with a lot of things other new mothers did... even if unlike most new mothers, she'd also had to find herself a new body after giving birth. The mare kissed her daughter's forehead gently, then smiled softly and studied Innocence, feeling a flutter in her chest. The baby looked up at her quietly: she had a silky, dark blue mane and tail that were both already growing in, and a horn that matched her dark scales, which were beginning to lighten slightly towards a regal purple. Twilight was fascinated with her baby, and couldn't explain the depth of affection she held for the babe already. And that love had only made her love for her partners all the greater, as she blushed a little and looked up at them softly, and they both smiled back. Luna and Scrivener had been so good to her... everypony had been. She had been so afraid for a little while that everyone would judge poor, innocent Innocence because of her appearance, or her... strange family... but no one had. Everything was coming together so well... everyone was so determined to make her feel like she fit in, and she honestly had begun to feel like maybe everything really was going to... work out. Innocence murmured quietly, then began to fuss a little, and Twilight glanced up at Luna, asking softly: “I think she needs to feed a little. Can you, Luna?” “Aye, Twilight, of course.” Luna said softly, striding forwards and curling down beside the mare, and the Lich smiled over at her even as the sapphire mare added mildly: “Thy babe is already growing in her teeth though, just as happened with Antares... and 'tis another thing I curse Scrivy for. And I curse thee, too, Twilight Sparkle. Thou would not find the nips as uncomfortable as I do, with thy... Lichyness. Damn thy teats.” Scrivener coughed loudly at this and turned to head towards the kitchen as Twilight sighed but smiled amusedly all the same, while at the same time the violet mare carefully lifted Innocence and held her over to Luna. The sapphire mare grumbled a bit, but shifted into the comfortable position her body still remembered from all those years ago with Antares... before she winced at that less-welcome and still-familiar nipping feeling of the baby latching on and those sharp little teeth scratching her sensitive parts. “I would like to push towards bottlefeeding. Thou and Scrivener may milk me like a cow and we will just feed the baby through bottles.” Twilight only sighed at this, and Luna huffed at the Lich as the violet pony reached out and gently rubbed along her baby's back. “Well, you can express a little, Luna, but it's better if-” “Express? I am not coffee nor mail service.” Luna huffed, and Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly, deciding it was probably better just to let Luna vent and not offer any possible solutions. “No, I simply wish that of all things, the teeth developed last. But I suppose... thou recognizes that his means...” “Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot, to be honest.” Twilight glanced up with a small smile. “I appreciate you all holding out until I was back before doing anything to Innocence, running any tests or anything... I want to be here for my baby every step of the way. And no matter what, I... just look at her. She's so... she's so happy. She's just a little baby. She's...” “Innocent.” Luna couldn't help but remark, and Twilight smiled embarrassedly as her eyes flicked up, and she nodded quietly. “Aye, she is. She is, and Twilight, even if her blood is corruption more concentrated than Scrivener's or... she possessed the terrible and great core of the Tyrant Wyrm, or she was... I do not know, fat, I would still love her.” “All babies are a little pudgy, Luna.” Twilight said in a reprimanding tone, and Luna huffed before the Lich added mildly: “And you know, you're going to hurt somepony's feelings, you know. There's nothing wrong with a little-” Luna groaned loudly, throwing her head back. “Oh, do not be such a... Scrivener, give me a word to call Twilight Sparkle.” “No.” Scrivener said clearly from the kitchen, and Luna glared over her shoulder at him before the stallion added mildly: “Twilight's in mommy-mode right now. If there's one thing I've learned it's you don't poke the mare in mommy-mode. You just agree with her and tell her how beautiful she is.” The sapphire mare huffed, then looked over at Twilight... before quailing a little at the smoldering look the Lich gave her. After a moment, Luna grinned lamely, then said awkwardly: “Thou art... thou art very pretty?” Twilight only sighed... then her eyes roved to Innocence as the babe drew back from Luna, and the Lich gently lifted her up to burp her, before gazing softly over the child and smiling after a moment. “We should give her a little bath, I think, just to see how she reacts to the water.” “Oh, so we can put some of those baby soaps thou demanded we buy to use, aye?” Luna almost bounced to her hooves, and Twilight smiled amusedly before nodding, and the sapphire mare turned to prance happily off towards the baby's room, where they had stored most of the specialty supplies. Twilight gently picked Innocence up and set the baby on her back, spreading her wings slightly to form a safe cradle, just in case. Innocence only smiled happily, quietly pawing at Twilight's back and not shifting at all as the mare strode into the kitchen, where Scrivener was already filling the sink with water, smiling slightly over at Twilight. “Tea's almost ready and yes, I scrubbed the sink out.” “You're a good Dad.” Twilight leaned over and kissed Scrivener's cheek gently, then her horn glowed and tuned the taps off, leaving the sink a little less than half full. “We don't need a lot of water, and it'll just be a quick bath. You know, I'm surprised though, she hasn't complained much about her teeth or anything...” “Well, I don't wanna make any guesses towards anything. She does cry a little whenever she nips her tongue, though, just like Antares.” Scrivener said softly, picking the baby up and beginning to undress her... then wincing away from the slight stink coming from her diaper. “Oh great. I guess I better take care of that first.” Twilight laughed, then glanced over her shoulder as Luna came back with the sweet-smelling soap pressed almost against her nose, and the Lich couldn't help but laugh again. They were strange and quirky but... such good parents. She was lucky to have their support... but also glad that they were careful to always acknowledge her as Innocence's blood mother, and the first pony to have her word on how they should treat her baby. Innocence seemed very content in the water, it turned out. She seemed a little uneasy at first, sitting in the water, staring up at her parents, but then her big eyes turned down to the water when she splashed one claw through the soapy liquid. Twilight couldn't get over how small she was... the sink really was like a tub to her, and the few inches of water a sea. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Twilight felt so... so... fluttery still, and it made everything so huge for her. She was careful to gently scrub down her daughter, smiling softly and taking her time: at first she'd meant to just quickly rinse the baby off, but Innocence seemed to like the water, and enjoyed the massage of the cloth against her scales. So Twilight drew the bath out a little, and smiled softly down at her daughter as Luna leaned over the counter with a warm, loving look down at the baby, while Scrivener rubbed a hoof slowly up and down the violet mare's back, his eyes locked on his daughter. His new little girl, Innocence. Twilight let Luna finish up the bath and gently dry the newborn off with a soft towel, while the Lich herself went to pick out a new outfit for her. A cute little yellow onesie, with shapes of animals in white over it, hoof-stitched by Rarity... The Lich closed her eyes, burying her face into this for a moment, and for a second she felt like crying. So many ponies, treating her and her child so wonderfully... when every day, in the back of her head, worries nipped at her. She loved her baby, but with it, that love brought a fear of how Innocence would be treated by the world as she grew up, and it was only tempered by the fact that Twilight knew Ponyville would always be a sanctuary, and her family would always be there to catch the newest member of their clan. She got herself back under control, then headed back out to the kitchen... and Luna and Scrivener both hugged her tightly, and without hesitation Twilight took the moment to hug them fiercely back. And everything was alright again, that moment of emotion passing as Twilight gazed up and murmured: “Thank you. Thank you all, so much.” Top ↑